


Don't Leave Me

by ErsoAwkward



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Major character death (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErsoAwkward/pseuds/ErsoAwkward
Summary: This is one of the first fics I wrote. And I thought my writing now was bad!-Rei





	Don't Leave Me

He was gone before anyone knew what had happened.

One minute he was fighting by Eren's side, the next he was in a Titan's grasp. Eren let out a blood curdling scream as his love was torn apart. He unsheathed his sword, killing the titan in one stroke. Levi was dropped to the ground as the titan fell, a thud resonating through the earth. Eren dashed towards him, tears streaming down his face, and collapsed on the ground beside his fallen captain.

"Stop crying you little shit."

Eren sniffed and held back more tears, wiping the ones already on his face.

"Maybe we can-"

Levi shook his head.

"We both know that there's nothing you can do."

"But what if-"

"EREN"

Eren turned his head away, trying desperately not to make eye contact with the corporal.

"Hey. Look at me."

The cadet turned his head back, still not looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Eren. More than you know... don't miss me too much ok?"

Eren choked out a sob as Levi's eyes went blank and he kissed his lips one last time.

"I love you too."

—————————————————

Eren bolted upright, his face soaked in tears.

"Eren? Sweetheart are you ok?"

Eren clutched his boyfriend, sobbing.

"You're okay, you're okay." He choked out. "There was blood, so much blood."

"Eren, you're starting to scare me a little."

"Just don't leave me, please."

Levi smiles.

"Never." he replies, kissing Eren's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I wrote. And I thought my writing now was bad!
> 
> -Rei


End file.
